newdirectionstaketwofandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard "Leo" Martin Henderson
Leonard "Leo" Martin Henderson is the eldest son of Martin and Charlotte Henderson. He has a younger brother Sam Henderson. Life History Leo Henderson was born on 21st January 2020 to Martin and Charlotte Henderson in Lima, Ohio. He grew up as a happy fun loving kid who loved comic books and computers. He was known as Leonard up until he was eight when everyone started callng him nerdy so he was known as Leo from then on. His best friend is Kieran Jackson-they've been friends since they were little. He had a happy childhood. He met Adrianna Evans at homecoming dance last year and they danced outside all night in the rain together. Personality Leo is a happy, cheeky guy who has a great sense of humour. He is incredibly smart and kind of dorky but in a really cute way. He is incredibly sweet and sensitive. He is barely ever seen without a smile on his face. He loves to play pranks on people. He isn't very sporty but he does run with Kieran. He loves math more than reading but he does love his comic books and when he's not in school he can almost always be found reading one. He is quite a social person because he has an easy natural charm which makes people like him. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Leo has a very casual style, he usually just wears t-shirts, hoodies, trainers and jeans. He is tall (5'11) with extremely curly brown hair. He is very pale and has larger than average ears which he gets self conscious about. He has large black square framed glasses. He has quite bushy eyebrows. He has brown eyes and a very cute smile. His eyes always seem to have a sparkle in them. He has quite broad shoulders and well defined muscles from running for years. 'Relationship with family' Martin Henderson-45-Leo's dad. Leo and his dad are not as close as Leo and his mum because his dad is a real sporty type whereas Leo's mom likes science and maths-she's a doctor. However he and his dad do have a similar sense of humour and his dad runs with him sometimes. He is a sports teacher. He has brown curly hair like Leo but his eyes are a darker brown. Charlotte Henderson-42-Leo's mom. Leo and his mom are really close because she is a doctor and Leo is fascinated by her job so she often takes him to work with her during his school holidays. Charlotte is the one that Leo always turns to when he needs advice and she can also be very goofy. She has blonde wavy shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Sam Henderson-13-Sam is Leo's younger brother. He is obsessed with football and is quite lazy and arrogant sometimes-he and Leo don't get on that well because he really annoys Leo most of the time but Leo is still insanely protective of him. Sam has blonde curly hair and blue eyes like their mom. 'Clubs/Teams' Cross country team, mathletes, academic decathalon 'Goals/Dreams' He wants to be a doctor like his mom 'Realtionships' Adrianna Evans-Dating